


没有麦田的稻草人18

by ururuparkinglot



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot
Summary: 补档。
Kudos: 9





	没有麦田的稻草人18

**十八、面目全非**

借助火柱和浓烟的掩护，带土发动万花筒写轮眼，把自己和卡卡西顺利送入了神威空间。

螺旋状的裂隙在两人身后关闭，将硝烟的味道与轰鸣的声音一并隔绝在外界。双脚刚一落地，卡卡西的身体便不受控制地向下滑去，多亏带土眼疾手快，回身将他一把搀住，顺势把银发叛忍的手臂架在自己的肩上。

前方传来一阵虚弱的呻吟声。带土和卡卡西一同循声望去，看到健次正躺在不远处的地上，身体蜷缩成了一团。他现在的样子格外凄惨，右手手臂被神威从肩头整个扯了下来，左手则被卡卡西用短刀齐腕斩断。失血过多令他脸色惨白，全身不受控制地发着抖，似乎随时都有可能昏厥过去。

但带土和卡卡西都没有露出半点不忍的表情。他们已见识过太多鲜血和死亡，足以对此情此景硬起心肠；而且，从少年时代起，战争也教给了他们一条残酷的真理——怜悯是战场上最无用的东西。

卡卡西用搭在带土肩上的那只手轻轻拍了一下。带土会意，扶着他一步步向健次的方向走去。脚步声愈近，砂忍终于从自己的痛苦之中回神，抬起双眼，向二人丢去又畏惧又仇恨的瞪视。“你果然……是宇智波带土！”

“现在猜对也已经晚了。”带土哼了一声，带着卡卡西在他面前坐下，并让对方以一个不太明显的姿势半靠在自己的身上。

“我想你也不希望拖得太久……所以还是让我们直入主题吧。”卡卡西慢吞吞地开口。摆脱了追杀者后，他一度因危机而高涨的情绪很快又冷却了下来，声音中透着疲倦。“砂忍村突然来追杀我，为的是写轮眼。也就是说你们的目标是带土，或者说，木叶？和接下来的中忍考试有多少关系？”

这句话一出口，健次还没有什么反应，倒是带土先扭过头来，惊讶地看着他。“他们的目标……是我？”

“这个嘛……从很久以前起，打着铲除叛忍的名号找上我的人，十个里面有九个都是想抢夺写轮眼的。”卡卡西耸了耸肩，“砂隐村既然肯投入这么多的时间与精力来布局，也就说明这件事对他们意义重大，绝非出自某个人的私人需要。如果说凭借他们五大忍村之一的地位，还有什么是需要写轮眼才能办到的事情的话，那么也只有对抗同为五大忍村之一的木叶，和拥有相同的眼睛的你了。毕竟，神威确实是一项难以破解的强大瞳术。”

起先听他前面的话时，带土还是一副忧心忡忡的模样，待到最后一句却又忍不住喜上眉梢。好在他很快就反应过来现在不是什么该高兴的时候，尴尬地咳了一声，板起面孔看向健次。“这是真的？明明身为同盟，你们却想要趁着中忍考试，对木叶在背地里下手吗？”

“哼……你们在说什么，我可听不明白，也一点都不想听明白。”健次冷笑，“上面说要组织人手围杀旗木卡卡西，我想要为家人报仇，所以我就来了。而且我也知道，其他也有不少人都抱着和我一样的想法，只要能送你去地下，与你那该死的混帐父亲团圆，高层们另外还有什么打算，我们一点都不在乎。”

他说着，用力伸长脖子，在卡卡西的脚边狠狠啐了一口。“当初听说你被木叶定为叛忍，成了无处可归的丧家犬，我们别提有多高兴了。哈，白牙给木叶当了一辈子的走狗，在他死后自己的儿子却被村子驱逐了出去，这可真是天大的笑话！只可惜神明不开眼，居然让你一直活到现在，还逃过了这次埋伏！”

“你嘴巴放干净点。”带土抬腿就是一脚，踩在了健次的头上。“还嫌苦头吃得不够吗？”

“反正我横竖都是个死，无非是早晚的区别，再吃苦头又能怎么样呢？”健次不屑一顾地反问。事到如今，他好像真的不再在乎自己的性命了。“你也一样，宇智波……现在你们一族只剩下三个人了，不是吗？一个是你，一个是才刚刚从学校毕业的小毛孩子，还有一个就是宇智波鼬，杀光了自己的父母亲族的刽子手……已经有快五年了吧？依旧让他逍遥法外，木叶还真是无能——呃啊啊啊啊！”

健次的话在下一刻戛然而止，化作一声尖锐的惨叫。他的脑袋在带土脚下发出摩擦的咯吱声，后者将另一只脚也踩了上去，并且恰好踏在了他的断肢处，用鞋底残忍地碾磨着。

“再敢对我的家族评价半个字，我就让你好好领教领教乱说话的后果。”带土嘶声说，右眼之中闪烁着危险的鲜红，言语间杀气四溢，“到那时你就会明白，死才是最轻松、最容易的。”

“行了，带土。没必要把精力浪费在这种事情上面。”这时，从父亲被提及起、便一直保持着沉默的卡卡西终于说。

带土瞪了他一眼，仿佛余怒未消，但还是依言收回了脚。卡卡西看向健次。

“你们砂隐村有多少人巴不得我立刻去死，等着看我的笑话，我一点都不在乎。”他平静地说，“身为忍者，要是连被人所仇恨的觉悟都没有，还是趁早退出这一行算了。至于其他的，那是我和木叶之间的事，与你们无关。”

“你刚才所说的那些话，是单纯想要一逞口舌之快也好，还是想要借此激怒我们早点动手也好，都无所谓了 。看来你真的对这次行动的关键细节一无所知，既然如此，再留下你也没什么意义。”卡卡西顿了一顿，望向带土，“让他解脱吧。”

“可以吗？”带土看着他，“就这么放过这混蛋了？”

“我的事情已经结束了，你请便。”卡卡西笨拙地挪动身体，离开带土，在地面上躺了下来，并且努力让这个过程看起来像是自己主动向后倒去，而不是狼狈地摔在地上。“其实从一开始我也没有报太大期望……或许他说的是实情，砂隐村的高层确实是以复仇之战为名义组织人手的。归根结底，这种级别的行动，真正目的越少人知道就越安全。”

“那我把他带到外面去解决掉。”带土站起身来，弯腰揪住健次的衣服后领。“顺便看看砂忍的大部队走了没有。”

“嗯。”卡卡西翻了个身，背向他，“你小心。”

* * *

处理了健次的尸体后，带土隐匿好自己的气息，悄无声息地潜行到之前交战的地方附近，远远观望着那边的情况。敌人们似乎已经撤离，只留下了处处崩裂翻开的地面，与四下散落的傀儡残骸。再三确认砂忍们不在附近之后，带土去战场上兜了一圈，只可惜并未找到什么有价值的东西。

等他再回到神威空间时，时间已过了将近四十分钟。而带土则发现，卡卡西竟是就这样躺在地上睡着了。

他不由自主地屏住了呼吸。放轻脚步，带土蹑手蹑脚地走过去，在卡卡西的身边小心坐下。

**我总算追上他了** ——此时，没有了其他人或事的干扰，他终于后知后觉地意识到了这一点。卡卡西就在这里，在他的神威空间之中，而且很虚弱，再也不能像上次在波之国时那样，把重伤的他放倒在地，大摇大摆地从他的眼前逃开。

时隔十一年，或许这次，他们终于可以开诚布公，好好地谈一谈了。

不过得先让他多睡一会儿。看着银发青年有些苍白的脸色，以及眼下淡淡的阴影，带土想。刚才的战斗消耗只是一方面，这十多天以来，卡卡西大概每次睡觉时都在暗自提防着由良等人，根本就无法安心休息。

想到这一点，带土突然感到一阵满足和安慰。因为卡卡西肯在神威空间中入睡，就表示他确实对带土十分放心，没有半点戒备。他并不担心，等自己一觉醒来，会不会被带土强制抓回木叶，关入牢笼之中。

又或者，从卡卡西在战斗结束后，把无法动弹的自己交付给带土的时候，就已经是表现出十万分的信任了。

虽然之前也从响子口中间接证实了卡卡西的真实想法，但是当初在波之国，他们的两次见面毕竟都不甚愉快。所以直到现在亲眼见证过后，带土的心才总算是彻底踏实了下来，并且放任自己露出了一个小小的微笑。

但那嘴角的弧度却在看到卡卡西微皱的眉头时又悄然敛去。

这十一年来，你总是这样的吗？四处漂泊，孤立无援，随时要提防着寻上门来的仇家，与觊觎写轮眼的贪婪之辈。所以时刻要保持警惕，就连在睡梦中都无法完全放松？

一直在困扰着你的，除了潜伏在阴影之中的危机，是否还有别的……？

正当他胡思乱想的时候，卡卡西的眼皮突然动了一动。带土连忙回神，目光落在卡卡西的右眼上，等着它慢慢张开。

可能是真的很久没有像这样安心地休息过了，尽管平台的地面又冷又硬，但卡卡西还是陷入了深度睡眠。所以，在刚睁开眼睛的时候，他的头脑似乎还有些混沌，并没有意识到自己身在何处。他的视线对上了带土的，然后——

“……带土。”

他用嘶哑的、压抑着无尽痛苦与思念的声音，轻轻叫出了黑发上忍的名字。

这声音令带土的心脏为之抽紧、震颤。脑海中电光石火般地闪过一道光芒，一瞬间他仿佛明白了什么，某种他曾经想过、却从来都不敢细想的东西——

可还没等带土抓住那个一闪而逝的念头，卡卡西的目光已经清明了起来，重新意识到了自己的处境。他的脸上掠过一丝不自然的神情，略微垂下眼帘，像是想要断开两人之间的对视，但最终却不知出于什么心理，又再次抬起眼来，与带土四目相对。

很长的一段时间内，他们谁都没有说话，只是默不作声地凝视着彼此。半晌，还是卡卡西率先抵挡不住，偏过头去错开了目光。

“神威空间……”他清了清嗓子，打量着周围的一切，努力转移话题，“十一年没进到这里来了，还真有点怀念。现在我们去哪儿？”

“回音无之里，我在响子小姐那儿做了标记。”带土回答。他低下头，摆弄着自己的手指，并不确定要不要把“你要是当年没走，就可以随时进来了”这句话说出口。

卡卡西哦了一声：“果然是她。这么说是忍鹰看到了我，然后她查出了由良等人的身份？你好像一点都不意外他们是砂隐村的人。”

“那倒没有。是再不斩和白把消息带过来的，我只是碰巧在那儿而已。”

“他们两个？”卡卡西转过头来看着他，语气很是惊讶。

带土点了点头。“只不过不知道等我们回去了，他们还在不在。”

“之前分开后我就再也没见过他们了。”卡卡西喃喃说，“这下子可是欠了一份大人情。怪不得你会来，而且来得这么快。”

“我以前在这边做过一个标记，省了不少时间。响子小姐借了我一只鹰，帮着我找到了你们。”

“……是这样。”

两个人再次安静了下来，沉默的气氛蔓延开去。看着卡卡西目光偏向右边，装作对虚空中的一点很好奇的样子，带土无声地握紧了拳头。

总得有人来打开这个话题，他对自己说。卡卡西肯定想要避而不谈，只能由我起头了。

“卡卡西。”他有些刻意地咳嗽了一声，“从波之国……回到木叶之后，我和琳决定冒险违背保密令，查明真相。在开始行动之前，你在暗部的后辈天藏拦下了我们，并且……带着我们去找了当年和你一起执行任务的那名暗部。他说出了一切，然后自来也老师又补充了后来的部分，还把音无之里的位置给了我，告诉我去找响子小姐。”

“赤之国的任务，你成为叛忍的来龙去脉……我已经全都知道了。”

琳和天藏的名字令卡卡西的目光略微柔和了下来，但在听到带土后面所说的话时，那些温柔的神情又飞快地消失了。他闭上眼睛。

“那时候在波之国，我问你十一年前到底发生了什么，你说再去追究过去的事情已经毫无意义。你为什么会这么想？”带土微微提高了声音，语速也变得急促起来，“没能及时回到木叶也好，杀死了根的人也好，都并非出自你的本意，责任并不在你。你为什么不说出真相？响子小姐完全可以为你作证，证明你当时身不由己，这才连消息都没办法递出去。”

“我和琳，天藏，自来也老师，我们都一直在等待着你的回归。难道你觉得我们这些人加起来，还不够替你洗去冤屈，证明你的清白吗？还有火影大人，要不是有他的默许，我也不可能这么顺利地得知这些事。就算团藏比较难缠，但是在证据与事实面前，他也不可能一手遮天，颠倒黑白，不是吗？”

听见他提及三代目，卡卡西的眉毛极轻微地动了一动，但带土并没有注意到这一点。

“卡卡西……我真的很希望你能回到木叶，我们继续生活在一起。”他扳过银发叛忍的肩膀，半强迫地令对方转过来面对自己。卡卡西立刻睁开眼睛，就像他怀疑如果自己不这么做，带土便会用手替他把眼皮扒开一样。“你不要再回暗部了，就像我一样，做个普通的上忍。你可以带几个自己的学生，要是嫌麻烦的话，也可以陪我一起训练鸣人他们。我会把你重新介绍给那三个孩子，澄清一切误会，让他们知道，真正的你是一个多么优秀的人。”

“我们俩可以一起出去执行任务，就像小时候那样。在两枚写轮眼的配合之下，没有打不倒的敌人。我们会在战场上保护彼此，要是受伤了，琳也会很快地把我们治好。没有任务的时候，我们三个还可以带着鸣人、佐助和小樱出去玩……”

他滔滔不绝地说着，一句接着一句，描绘着设想中卡卡西回到木叶之后的情景。这些画面显然已经在带土的脑海中转过了百遍，千遍，万遍；或许已有一年，两年，甚至是五年，十年。一时间，就连卡卡西也似乎被他话语中饱含的期冀所感染，忍不住跟着他幻想起那些美好的未来——

但最终理智还是将他拉回了冰冷的现实。卡卡西垂下眼帘，遮盖住眼底漫上来的悲哀。

“不，带土。”他轻声说，“这是……不可能的。你……不明白。”

带土收住了声音。他慢慢低下头来，盯着卡卡西，目光执拗。“那你就让我明白。”

“我……不能。有时候知道的真相更多，就会更加辛苦，一无所知或许反而比较幸福。反正……我现在挺好的，你也挺好的，这不就可以了吗？何必强求我回到木——”

“你管这样叫‘挺好’？！你连个照应的人都没有！”他的话被带土的咆哮劈头打断。黑发上忍揪住卡卡西的马甲，将他的上身从地上扯了起来。“看看你现在的样子，除了摇摇头张张嘴，连动一根小手指都费劲！随便来一个蹩脚的下忍都能杀了你，挖下你的写轮眼，提着你的脑袋去领赏金！今天要不是我来了，你一个人要怎么脱身？！”

“如果不是你横插一脚，在前几天，我随时都可以脱身，甚至不必和他们战斗。”直面带土的怒火，卡卡西却丝毫不为所动。“当年你带着犬塚、日向和油女一族所组成的搜索小队，花了三个月的时间都没能找到我的踪迹……单凭他们几个砂忍就更不可能了。”

带土怔住了。他直愣愣地盯着卡卡西，片刻之后终于回过神来：“这么说……都是因为我，你才改变了计划，留下来和他们战斗，并且活捉了刚才的那个家伙？”

“……”没想到他这时候居然出乎意料地机灵了起来，卡卡西一时语塞，无言地转过头去。

“所以你根本就放不下木叶，不是吗？”带土急切地追问，“不然你根本没必要关心砂忍会对木叶做什么手脚！”

“……这 不一样。”

“怎么就不一样？你明明就——”

“带土！”卡卡西喝断了带土的话。他收回目光瞪着带土，仿佛已厌倦于这些谈话，开始感到忍无可忍。“你能不能成熟一点？有时候意外就是这样发生了，人生如此，不是我们所能够逆转的！”

他睁开了那只左眼。“现实就是这样的无奈……经过了神无毗桥的事情，水门老师的事情，还有听过了在我身上发生的事情，你应该已经充分明白了这一点。不要再像个小孩子那样天真了！”

一阵沉默。两人互不示弱地盯视着彼此，然后，带土危险地眯起了眼睛。

“天真。”他缓缓重复着这两个字，“你说我天真？”

“难道不是？”卡卡西反问，“你这样心心念念地想要我回到木叶，不就是希望能让水门班再次重现，回到曾经的样子吗？但这又能如何呢？十年都过去了，很多事情早就变了，谁也不可能当做什么都没有发生过！况且你现在和琳在一起也好好的……唔！！”

抓住马甲的那只手突然松开了。卡卡西向后倒去，后脑勺磕在了地上，话语也应声中断。还没等他反应过来，黑发的青年已经用另一只手扯下了他的面罩，强横、甚至是有些粗暴地吻了上来。

卡卡西的双眼蓦地瞪大。他呆呆地看着带土，看着那只近在咫尺的写轮眼，看着鲜红瞳仁中缓慢旋转着的三枚勾玉。大概是因为太过震惊，他暂时失去了反应的能力，在被带土顶开牙关，将舌头伸进口腔的时候，也没有表示出任何抵抗。

带土用一只手钳着卡卡西的下颌，另一只手插入他的发间，不轻不重地抓住，杜绝了身下之人所有闪躲的可能；啃咬着他的唇瓣，舔舐着他的牙齿，在他的口中索取，掠夺。自始至终，他都在用写轮眼盯着那只墨黑色的眼睛，仿佛要将自己的目光化作一支利箭，破开卡卡西的层层心防，直视入他的内心深处。

他能感觉到卡卡西的身体在自己的侵略下微微发起抖来，但这只是更加助长了带土进攻的气焰。

唾液在舌头的纠缠翻搅之下越积越多。直到快要从嘴角溢出来时，卡卡西好像终于回了神，发出了呜呜的抗议声。带土这才大慈大悲地放过了他；放松了手上的力道，轻柔地爱抚着对方并不驯服的银色发丝，令两人额头相抵，并且在这个过程之中一直没有断开凝视。

“这才是我希望你回到木叶的理由。”他低声开口，嗓音喑哑，“你明白了吗……卡卡西？”

他早就想这么做了。在七八年前，在青少年时期那些难以启齿的迷梦之中，他早已将这个行为演习过了无数遍，但真实的体验却比幻想还要胜过千倍万倍。舌尖相触的一刹那，甜美的感觉瞬间爆炸开来，顺着颈椎脊柱一路向下窜去，如同电流一般传遍每一根神经，这感觉几乎令他沉醉。

他们还住在一起的时候，他尚且懵懂，不曾摸清楚自己的心思；直到他们分别了，或许再也无法见面，再也无法肩并着肩，在漫长的后悔与迷茫之中，他才终于渐渐地开了窍。

带土只恨自己明白得太晚。不然他一定会牢牢地看住卡卡西，或许之后的那一切事情就都不会发生。

“可是……这怎么可能……”卡卡西似乎还处于巨大的震惊之中，罕见地反应迟钝了起来，“你不是和琳……那一次你们出去执行任务，我看见你和她在一起，很自然的样子……”

“你居然还见过我们出去执行任务？”带土的眉毛高高扬了起来。

“……”卡卡西终于缓过了神。他自知失言，尴尬地避开了目光。

“十年都过去了，笨卡卡。”带土拍了拍他的头，“如果我和琳真的有什么，现在岂不是早就结婚了？再说她一直喜欢的又不是我，而是你，要是你当年没走，说不定你们两个都结婚了呢。”

“……”

“不过眼下说这些都已经晚了。”带土突然话锋一转，声音一下子低沉起来。“我不会把你让给别人，就算是琳也不行。”

他目光灼灼地盯着卡卡西，眼中闪烁着猎食者一般的光芒。“干脆把你永远关在神威空间里好了。这样一来，你所能见到的人只有我，你所能接受的人也只有我……不论你愿不愿意。”

卡卡西的目光在带土脸上来回扫视，那神情活像是带土长出了两个脑袋。显然，他并没有料到，这种危险的宣言居然是从带土的嘴里说出来的。而带土虽然面上保持着强硬的态度，心里却不免忐忑地打起鼓来。

在交付出心意的同时，他也将主动权交到了卡卡西的手里。如果卡卡西脸色难看、言辞生硬地表示回拒，那么他也只能选择接受，将这份感情沉默地埋葬。尽管将卡卡西永远关在这里听上去很诱人，但带土也并不希望自己因为一己私欲，而做出伤害卡卡西的事情来。

更何况卡卡西还有拥有他的左眼，只要体能一旦恢复，就可以毫无阻碍地自行离开神威空间——带土绝不愿意承认，这才是他否决这个想法的最主要理由。

卡卡西的视线总算不再四下移动，而是落回了带土的眼睛上。带土马上紧张了起来，他目不转睛地盯着卡卡西，努力想要分辨出对方眼中所浮现出来的每一种情绪，猜出后者此时的心理活动。

这不公平，他看着那只鲜红的左眼，忿忿地想。那明明是我的眼睛，可我却读不懂它！

卡卡西张了张嘴。他像是终于要说话了。“带土，我——”

“我不听。”带土立刻打断了他，“反正你从小到大，嘴里吐出的十句有八句是伤人的话，我可不想自己找罪受！”

“我是想说——”

“不许说！”

“我的意思是——”

“什么意思都不行！”

连着三次被抢过话头，卡卡西闭上了嘴。他看着压在自己身上、一副色厉内荏模样的黑发青年，露出了又好气又好笑的表情。

“你是不是欺负我现在动不了？”他问。

“没错。”带土理直气壮地回答。

卡卡西挑了挑眉。但他的神情很快又变得柔和，双眼弯出两道好看的弧度。

“带土，”他说，“你把头低下来。”

带土呆住。迎着卡卡西含笑的注视，他的心脏开始不争气地加快了跳动。

他难道……不会是……真的要……

一点一点，遵照着卡卡西的指示，带土慢慢低下头去。出于莫名的心思，他闭上了自己的眼睛。

他感觉到卡卡西在下面动了动，然后，两片柔软的唇瓣贴上了他的。相触的一刹那，他的脑海之中炸开了无数烟花，思绪一片空白，耳边只能听到自己剧烈的心跳声，咚咚，咚咚。

他们足足过了七八秒钟才分开。带土睁开眼睛，看到卡卡西一副筋疲力竭的样子倒了回去，用半开玩笑的语气说：“现在的我也只能撑这么久了。”

“之前你问我，做出这些事情和放不下木叶有什么不一样……这就是不一样的原因。你明白了吗，带土？”

惊喜从天而降，轰地落在带土头上，砸得他晕晕乎乎，几乎要昏头转向。这份喜悦来得太快，太突然，甚至令他一时间失去了切实的感觉，有点不敢相信。

“卡……卡卡西。”他看着银发的叛忍，结结巴巴地说，“你……你是不是脑子坏掉了？”

这句话一说出口，带土就恨不得把自己的舌头咬下来。闻言，卡卡西的眼睛也立刻变成了死鱼眼，并且看起来，他正在努力抑制住自己翻白眼的冲动。

“我看你脑子才是坏掉了。”他回答，加重了语气，“阿飞。”

“我……我那叫演技！”想起自己之前装疯卖傻的样子都被卡卡西看了个遍，带土顿时面红耳赤起来，支吾着争辩。“你……你不也是后来我用了神威，才认出我是谁的？”

“你真以为我有那么迟钝？”卡卡西扬起眉毛，“万花筒对我的身体负担有多大，你已经见识到了。要不是一早就知道那是你，我又何必要动用神威？砂忍能被你蒙混过去也就算了，你以为我真的认不出你来吗？”

“你……”带土目瞪口呆，“难道你从一开始就认出我了？”

“当然。反倒是你，一直都没看出来这一点吧？”

带土无言以对。

可这时，卡卡西却突然收敛了笑容。他发出了一声叹息。

“我一直希望，不论我们分开多久，各自经历了多少，改变了多少，都还能在重逢的第一眼认出彼此……哪怕现在的我们和曾经相比，已是面目全非。”

他字里行间透出无限惆怅，听得带土也跟着难过起来，就连先前的喜悦感都渐渐变淡，消散。

“卡卡西。”在心中挣扎了一下，他终于还是不死心地再次问出口，“你……”

回应他的唯有沉默。气氛一下子冷了下去。尽管事先已有所预料，但带土的情绪还是不可避免地低落了下去。

“我们暂时不要再谈这件事了，带土。”长久的安静过后，他听见卡卡西轻声说，“……拜托了。”


End file.
